


A Complicated Love Story

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Poetry, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in Belle's POV.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/My%20Banners/PicMonkeyCollage_zpsukpvkd8p.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Complicated Love Story

A/N: This was written under Belle’s POV. After the 4A ended, I kept having these thoughts coming into my head so I had to write it down. To my readers: Thank you so very much for your support. I know I have been out but life has me busy and right now I’m trying to get better from my cold/sinus infection. I hope you all like this. Thanks to CharlotteAshmore and Montreat11. You ladies rock.

* * *

**A Complicated Love Story**

 

1/15/2015

Time: 5pm

 

Our love story complicated

Unlike any true lovers around us.

We never expected love

This was never part of our deal

Never part of our forever

 

I was your caretaker

And you were my master

Soon love entered and complication arose

For you had many enemies

The queen being one of them

 

She sought to thwart you

Taking me and hiding me from you

I was her pawn against you

But with the help of the hatter, I was led back to you.

 

Alas, this love story was doomed

Despite how much we tried

For your demons held you back from me

Hiding secrets long and far

Along with your deep past.

 

Regina's sister

She was a witch that held you prisoner

For a year we were once more separated

And it seemed we spent more time apart

Than together...

Unfair as it was

This complicated story

 

It took a while but you were finally free

But not without cost

The damage was done

She corrupted you.

Changed you.

 

You hid it all from me

All the deception and the lies

Even when we took our vows

Did not cause you to reveal them to me

The one you claim to love

For fear held you back once more

Your demons held you back.

 

The power vs the love

But alas, you needed power

The addiction was incredible

More powerful than our love story

 

I pushed you away

Into the town line

Back to the cripple you were

Afraid you were

But so was I.

For all I wanted was you.

 

But the lies and deception

Broke my heart

The beast you came to be

But I was forever your beauty

Because no matter what you held my heart

 

Now what was I to do?

How was I to move on?

You were my true love

It was supposed to be forever

But again, this love story was complicated

Despite how much love we held for one another

 

I wait for the next step

I wait to see how you will come back

For this, I know

My master will always come for me

And I shall wait for my forever

No matter how long it will take.

 

* * *

 

A/N: How did you all like it? Kind of deep right? Check back with me later. I am still trying to finish the compilation and other projects I have. HEHE. (*zips lip.) Check back with me later. Feel free to message me.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
